1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mold wall of a continuous casting mold. The mold wall is composed of an inner mold plate and a water box connected to the inner mold plate through screw connections, wherein the slide of the inner mold plate facing the water box has webs with grooves extending between the webs, wherein the grooves have a groove width and filler pieces are arranged in the grooves.
2. Description of the Related Art
A mold wall of the above-described type is generally known in the art. The grooves serve as cooling ducts for a cooling liquid, which is usually water. The filler pieces serve to reduce the cross-section of the ducts, so that the flow velocity of the cooling liquid in the cooling duct is increased. However, the filler pieces do not have a supporting function. Fastening of the inner mold wall to the water box is effected through a plurality of screws which at least partially extend through the water box and are screwed into threaded pieces which are arranged in the inner mold plate.
The mold wall of the prior art described above has several disadvantages. In particular, mounting of the threaded pieces in the inner mold plate is very complicated. In addition, the inner mold plate usually is of copper, while the threaded pieces are of steel. Consequently, when a worn inner mold plate is exchanged, the copper has a large quantity of impurities and the inner mold plate is difficult to recycle.